kuroshitsuji 3: venganza agena
by patyto35
Summary: SUMARY: Quien diría que en el siglo XXI volviera a aparecer el perro guardián de la reina? Por si fuera poco, una chica misteriosa aparecerá junto a su inseparable moza. PD. la imagen no me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**AQUI PATYTO35 REPORTANDOSE CON UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, SIP NUEVA HISTORIA**

**POR CIERTO, QUIEN SIGUE MI OTRA HISTORIA, Y DE CASUALIDAD SE ENCUENTA CON ESTO, NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO PUBLICARE, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEÑOR INSPIRACION NO SE VAYA**

**DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO USO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA Y ASI ENTRETENER A LAS PERSONAS UN RATO, ESCRITO POR FANS PARA FANS, DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

**SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO EL PRIMER CAPITULO...**

* * *

><p>1.-<p>

Todo está oscuro, ese es el comienzo de una historia.

De pronto se ve una extraña figura rojiza y negra, asimilando ser humo con forma de una mariposa…

-estás segura que quieres hacer el trato?- pregunta una voz femenina, que al parecer era la mariposa

-que molesto- responde una joven no mayor de 13 años que flotaba en un paisaje oscuro

-aquellos que hacen trato con demonios no pueden ir al cielo- vuelve a hablar la mariposa

-solo cumple mi deseo!- exclama la chica de pelo rojizo y laceo, ojos negros como la misma noche

-Yes, my lady-

Pronto miles de mariposas negras se alzaron y dejaron ver solo el brazo izquierdo de la chica donde se empezó a ver una extraña marca de una estrella y en el centro una mariposa, todo de un color negro como la misma noche

Kuroshitsuji III

Venganza ajena

Capitulo 1: su sirvienta, da la bienvenida

Amanecía en la gran mansión Black, los pájaros cantaban y el paisaje de los campos verdes se alzaba.

-Buenos días my lady- dijo una mujer alta de pelo negro y largo con ojos rojos- el día de hoy tiene un intinerario muy apretado así que no hay tiempo que perder- dijo mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz del sol

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunta somnolienta la joven que dormitaba en la gran cama del cuarto

-bueno, primero tiene que desayunar, luego tiene que alistarse para ir a la escuela y luego tendrá que recibir a la familia Wind, además llego una carta- dijo la moza alzando un sobre blanco con un sello azul.

-qué?!- la joven pelirroja arrebato la carta de la mano de la sirvienta- supongo que es otro encargo- dijo abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido

-al parecer ay alguien que a estado vendiendo medicamentos ilegalmente señorita y bueno, el quiere que se deshaga de los traficantes- dijo la mujer de vestido negro con piedras azules adornándolo

-entiendo- contesto la chica- Sandra!, prepara todo para que me vaya a la escuela- ordeno la pelirroja

-yes, my lady- respondió la moza hincándose frente a la chica

Más tarde la chica ya estaba vestida, llevaba unos jeans azules oscuros una blusa negra, botas del mismo color que la blusa y un suéter azul con capucha. Su larga cabellera rojiza estaba suelta y sus ojos tenían un poco de delineador negro, dándole una apariencia demoniaca.

La chica se encontraba esperando en la puerta de su mansión, tenía una mochila morada en su espalda y una pequeña muñequera en su mano izquierda.

-que le vaya bien en la escuela señorita- dijo Maylene, la sirvienta encargada de servir la comida y lavar los platos, ella era una joven bajita de cabello chino y tonalidades naranjas, siempre usaba lentes de contacto, por lo cual sus ojos grises se veían negros

-que tenga un buen día señorita- dijo ahora Bardroy, el cocinero de la casa Black, el es rubio y de una estatura alta, siempre esta fumando y es muy violento, sus ojos son de color café, pero a veces se le ven negros

-adiós señorita- dijo por ultimo Finían, que es el jardinero, el es un niño que siempre usa un sombrero de paja y tiene unos enormes ojos azules, además también tiene el pelo rubio y corto, aunque con unos mechones rebeldes que siempre amarra con unas ligas rojas

De pronto un auto negro muy elegante se paro enfrente de la entrada y la chica subió lo más rápido posible.

-Traten de no hacer un desastre- dijo por ultimo la chica antes de subir el cristal de su ventana e irse en el auto

-hacia donde señorita?- pregunto el conductor Tanaka-san, quien era un señor de avanzada edad y que muy a veces lo único que hacía era tomar té

-a la escuela Tanaka- responde seca la chica

Mientras tanto en la mansión:

Comedor:

Maylene se encontraba acomodando los platos y cubiertos, pero al no calcular sus pasos, se cayo y tiro todos los platos de porcelana fina, quebrándolos .

- Sandra!- grito desesperada

En el jardín:

Finny se encontraba entre las llamas rojas del fuego, el mismo las había incendiado creyendo que así crecerían mas rápido.

- Sandra- grito en busca de ayuda

En la cocina:

Bard se encontraba cocinando cuando de pronto explotó el horno, había vuelto a usar una granada para "calentar" mas rápido la comida

- otra vez lo mismo- dijo tranquilo mientras que prendía un cigarrillo y se acomodaba su cabello ahora esponjado- Mellies!- grito sin mucha preocupación

5 Horas después...

La chica pelirroja ya estaba llegando de la escuela, sin duda alguna ese había sido un día agotador, pero además fue un día confuso, ya que estaba segura de que alguien o algo le seguía desde la mañana.

- pero que es lo que ha pasado?!- grita al salir del auto

-Señorita que bueno que ha llegado - dice Sandra en la puerta de la gran mansión

- porqué mi jardín luce como invernadero?- pregunta la chica dirigiendo su fría mirada a su fiel sirvienta

- señorita, hoy en día tener un jardín lleno de macetas con flores es elegante y a la vez mas práctico - respondió la moza

Al entrar, subió las escaleras y unas horas más tarde bajo ya con ropa mas comoda y con mejor presentación.

Después de un rato, ya estaba sentada en el gran comedor donde maylene tenia un juego nuevo de platos

- que les paso a los platos de porcelana?- pregunto la pelirroja aun con ese semblante serio

- es mejor el cambiar el juego cada semana, ya que los cambios traen suerte- aseguro la sirvienta mientras que ayudaba a maylene con el nuevo juego

- tonterías- susurró la chica

- por cierto, El señor Edward va a venir esta noche a cenar- dijo la sirvienta de cabellos negros y largos

- perfecto - contesto la chica - que comeré hoy?- pregunta haciendo una mueca de desagrado

- hoy e preparado una paella autentica de mariscos, además de plato fuerte he preparado un estofado de pollo estilo español...

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

Mas tarde...

- señorita, el señor Edward esta por llegar- dijo la sirvienta de negro

- bien, prepara todo para la cena de esta noche- ordeno la chica de cabellos rojizos- recuerda, todo debe estar impecable

-yes, my lady- contestó la moza

- a y traeme algo dulce- dijo por último la "ama"

Por fin había llegado el señor Edward, el era un hombre de 30 años, pelo grisáceo—azulado, ojos grises y estatura 1.70 mts.

El era el encargado de una compañía de muebles, que a pesar de su trabajo, era muy cercano al rey.

-bienvenido a la mansión - recibió Sandra a el señor Wind

- vaya- exclamó el señor - aun siendo tan joven, la señorita Caterina tiene buen gusto- dijo entrando a la gran mansión

- la señorita black la esta esperando en su estudio - dijo Sandra ignorando el comentario

- por supuesto- dijo el señor siguiendo a la sirvienta al estudio

Al llegar, se encontró con la chica de pelo rojizo sentada en el asiento frente al escritorio

- señor wind, bienvenido a la mansión black- dijo la joven saludando al señor de ojos azules

Después de eso, decidieron jugar cartas de pocker, al parecer la joven tenia ventaja.

Ya dando las 8:00 pm, llego la hora de la cena...

La joven y el señor tomaron asiento en el gran comedor para 20 personas

- y bien señor que lo trae por aquí?- pregunto la chica mientras jugaba con su plato de sopa

-" vengo a matarte maldita"- pensó el señor Edward- he venido porque necesito que me ayude con asuntos de la empresa-

-qué tipo de asuntos?- pregunto la joven pelirroja

-…-el señor no contesto, de pronto saca una pistola y apunta a la cabeza de la chica-terminar con la basura que asecha mi negocio-

Estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo, a punto de terminar con la última Black

#BANG# #BANG# #BANG#

Se escucho por ultimo, pero l que mas le impresiono al señor wind es que ninguna de las balas le hirió, mientras que en las manos de Sandra se encontraban las 3 balas, en su rostro se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa

-haz estado vendiendo medicamentos en el mercado negro- dijo Catherine mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre- al rey le preocupa que… eso arruine a su pueblo- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre con un sello azul roto

El hombre iba retrocediendo, sabia bien que lo que el rey ordenaba a su tigre, se cumplía

"nadie sobrevive a las garras del tigre"

-sabes porque una niña de 12 años puede vencer a sus enemigos sin ensuciarse sus manos?- pregunto la joven mientras se quitaba la muñequera del brazo izquierdo

-tal vez será por un contrato? – pregunto ahora Sandra

La moza se empezó a quitar sus delicados guantes negros que le cubrían las manos, dejando al descubierto un sello parecido al que Catherine tenía en su mano izquierda , los ojos de Sandra se volvieron de un color rojo sangre y se veía una fina línea negra como pupila.

-Sandra – hablo firmemente la joven – te ordeno, cumplas con el deseo del rey…

-QUE!- el señor Wind estaba alterado, no tenia escapatoria

-yes, my lady- dijo Sandra mientras se inclinaba frente a su ama

La habitación se envolvió en una oscuridad absoluta, solo se distinguían los ojos de la "demonio" y las marcas de ambas mujeres

-AAAAAAAAHHHHH-

Es lo último que se oyó de la habitación…

Más tarde:

Catherine ya se encontraba en su cama y con la televisión encendida, cambiando aleatoriamente de canal buscando con que entretenerse, entonces entro Sandra con su apariencia mas humana

-hoy no dudo señorita- dijo mientras ponía en orden algunas cosas

-porque lo haría?, si quiero encontrar al responsable que me hizo esto- Catherine alzo su cuello dejando ver una cicatriz grande- no debo dudar

-los humanos, siempre buscando venganza, es por eso que son tan interesantes…

-y no dejare ver mis cartas, siempre tendre un haz bajo la manga- respondió la chica

-hasta que las cartas se acaben…

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o

* * *

><p><strong>QUE LES PARECIO?<strong>

**MERECE REVIEW?, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS, RECUERDEN QUE USTEDES SON LOS QUE ME IMPULSAN A ESCRIBIR...**

**POR CIERTO, PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EL DIA VIERNES, SI NO ES QUE ANTES**

**PROMESA, SIN MAS...**

**CHAO CHAO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA!**

**SI SI ME TARDE MUCHO MUCO MAS DE LO QUE DIJE, PERO ES PORQUE NO HABIA TENIDO HASTA EL VIERNES PASADO, PERO ENTONCES MI MENTE SOLO PENSABA EN TERMINAR OTRA HISTORIA, LUEGO PENSE EN SUBIR CAPITULO AYER, PERO ESTOY CASTIGADA POR DIOS SBE QUE!**

**ASI QUE ESTE ES CAPITULO DE CONTRABANDO**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES POR DIVERSION, NO PRETENDO GANAR DINERO Y POR SUPUESTO QUE TIENE SUS DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

* * *

><p>2.-<p>

Era de noche, la oscuridad dominaba, solo la luna llena iluminaba las calles de España, un silencio profundo.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-corre!- grito un hombre alto y pelo café, mientras pasaba corriendo, pero entonces tropieza y su compañero de atrás también lo hace

-nos alcanzaron- dijo el compañero de pelo rubio

-por que huyen?- pregunto una voz conocida para todos – apenas paguen lo que hicieron descansaran en paz…

De las sombras salió nada y nada menos que Ciel Phantomhive

-además el señorito quiere comer algo, deberían de sentirse afortunados pues serán el alimento del perro guardián de la reina- detrás de los hombres apareció su fiel mayordomo, Sebastian Micaellis- Bocchan, seguro que no quiere una cena más decente?-

-no importa que sean o no criminales, siempre serán humanos que cometen errores una y otra vez, por lo menos limpiaremos la peste de esta ciudad- respondió el más joven

-que tanto quieren?!- pregunto gritando uno de los hombres

-que queremos?- Sebastián se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a ciel solo con ambos hombres

Lo que quiero es…

"su alma"

-aaaaaaahhhhh!

CAPITULO 2: SU MAYORDOMO REGRESA:

Amanecía, ya no había oscuridad, en cambio, si quedaba ese silencio acompañado por los pocos pajarillos que piaban aun con el frio…

En una de las tantas calles de Madrid se encontraban 2 cuerpos, al parecer de hombres, según testigos, los cadáveres fueron encontrados en la madrugada, entre la multitud y policías se encontraba Catherine y entre sus manos había una carta con un sello azul

Mientras tanto…

Ciel estaba cómodamente dormido en su gran cama, todo era tan apacible…hasta que llego sebastian y abrió la cortina

-Bocchan es hora de levantarse- dijo lo más sereno posible

Después de eso, el muchacho se levanto sin muchos ánimos

-hoy tendremos que cambiar de hotel- el mayordomo ayudo al joven a vestirse como la tendencia de moda dicta en la época actual: pantalón entubado de mezclilla negro, una camisa azul marino de manga larga y con un estampado que decía algo en ingles, converse negras y un suéter delgado con capucha de rallas blancas y negras

-los shinigamis ya nos siguen el rastro- dijo Sebastián después de vestir al joven

-es normal, últimamente ya no les llegan almas de por aquí- contesto el peli-azul

-lo que más me intriga es que en la mañana me encontré con una jovencita muy particular en el lugar donde anoche ceno - dijo el hombre captando la atención del menor- era como de 12 o 13 años y no parecía afectarle la escena de cadáveres en el suelo

-y?- respondió el chico

-al lado de ella había una mujer vestida de negro y…con aspecto de demonio-

.qué?!- ciel rápidamente se levanto de su asiento- acaso crees que la niña haya…

-hecho un trato con un demonio?-Sebastián completo la fase del menor- es lo más probable

-bien- ciel sonrió sínicamente- creo que es hora de que el perro guardián de la reina aparezca en España, oficialmente-

-hora de empezar un nuevo juego…

Con Catherine…

-Sandra- la chica pelirroja hablo- creo que este caso tiene que ver con un chico-

-porque lo dice?- pregunto la moza sin comprender aquella teoría

-bueno, según testimonios, vieron a un chico perseguir a ambos hombres y aparte…iba acompañado por un señor vestido de negro- argumento la ams joven

-unos demonios probablemente- contesto Sandra

-un nuevo contrincante…

(Ambos chicos en distintos lugares y al mismo tiempo)

-ganare este juego cueste lo que cueste?, y te pido que estas a mi lado Sebastián/Sandra

-yes, my lord/lady

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO NO TENGO PALABRA, PERO ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO<strong>

**QUE LES PARECIO MERECE UN MINI REVIEW?**

**AHORA, HAY QUIENES SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE 3?, NO SE SUPONE QUE SON 3 TEMPORADAS?**

**BUEBO, ACLARO, BOOK OF CIRCUS NO TIENE QUE VER CO LA SECUENCIA DE KURSHITSUJI, AUNQUE SI PASEN UNO QUE OTRO FRAGMENTO DE LA PRIMER TEMPORADA, ES POR ESO QUE ESTO SIGUE LA SECUENCIA DESPUES DE KUROSHITSUJI 2, QUE ES CUANDO CIEL SE VUELVE DEMONIO,BUNO ES TODO**

**CHAO CHAO**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA!**

**SI SI ME TARDE MUCHO MUCO MAS DE LO QUE DIJE, OTRA VEZ, BUENO, ESTUVE FUERA UNA SEMANA Y CUANDO REGRESE FUE 24, OSEA PREPARAR CENA Y/O A TI MISMO, EN FIN, LUEGO, TUVE UN BLOQUEO Y AAAAHHHH YA NO LE SIGO**

**BUENO YA AQUI ESTA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE Y SOLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESCRIBIR Y NO PRETENDO GANAR DINERO Y YA**

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día en la mansión Black, pero no había rastros de sol, las nubes lo cubrían, un triste día<p>

-señorita, he traido lo que me pidió- dijo Sandra entrando a la habitación de la joven

-y que…?- pregunta la menor aun adormilada

-según los doctores, no encontraron grandes heridas que provocaran su muerte-

-nada?- pregunto confundida Catherine

-solo unos raspone

s en las rodillas, seguro cuando cayeron al ser perseguidos, también encontraron en su pecho una marca…

-una marca?- Catherine se levanto de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa

-sí, un tatuaje, era un pentagrama en azul y morado con unas palabras en otro idioma- Sandra hizo una pausa- sin duda se trata de un demonio, hace 3 semanas que empezaron los asesinatos, se está volviendo un asesino en serie y su majestad quiere que acabemos con el…

CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTRO

MIENTRAS TANTO CON CIEL:  
>-bocchan- sebastian irrumpió en la habitación del menor- he averiguado lo que me pidió<p>

-y…?

-según, el rey tiene su propia guardia de nobles que le ayudan, uno de esos nobles era Valerius Black, heredero de la fábrica de dulces más grande de España, pero según el informe, fue asesinado junto a su esposa e hijo mayor hace 2 años-

-con que…guardia…

-se le conocía como el tigre del rey…

-un perro- susurro el peli-azul

-la única sobreviviente es Catherine Black, quien heredo la fabrica y los bienes, quien de coincidencia no fue hasta 3 meses después de la muerte de su familia que ella regreso…y con una mujer extraña

-interesante, ahora tendremos que deshacernos de ellas antes de que ellas lo hagan- ciel comenzó a vestirse, mientras que Sebastián le ayudaba

-tendré que acercarme a ella para poder desarmarla por dentro- dijo el peli-azul

-para eso tendrá que asistir a la misma escuela que ella Bocchan-

-no hay problema…

…

En la entrada de un enorme colegio…

-jamás pensé que empezaría desde hoy- se dijo ciel antes de entrar

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo un auto negro se detenía frente al gran edificio y de el bajo Catherine

-que tenga un buen día!- dijo tanaka desde el auto

-como sea- contesto la chica quien iba vestida con una blusa gris de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unas botas del mismo color con agujetas, estas estaban a 5 cm. Del tobillo

Su largo pelo rojo lo tenía suelto y puesto todo del lado izquierdo, cubriendo con el flequillo su ojo, llevaba pupilentes que le hacían ver sus ojos rojos, igual a los de un demonio

Al entrar en la institución choca con un chico de su edad

-disculpa- dice el peli-azul

-ten cuidado idiota- responde Catherine

-esa no es forma de hablar de una dama- replica el chico de ojos, digo ojo azul

-qué onda con tu parche?- pregunta la pelirroja

-mi ojo tiene una deformación- contesta seco el chico- pero y tus ojos…?

-pupilentes- le responde de la misma manera la chica

-me llamo Ciel Darckness- dice el chico extendiendo una mano-"odio esto"- pensó el chico-"como es que llegue a esto?"  
>FLASHBACK<p>

-Bocchan usted ira hoy a la escuela y sabiendo que es una escuela de niños ricos, tendrá que ocultar su nombre así que será Ciel Darckness entendido?  
>-ahora quien da órdenes?- susurro el joven<p>

-bien, lo veré en 5 horas- dijo Sebastián dejando a ciel frente a la escuela y arrancando el auto color azul

-ESPE…ra, rayos!-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-rayos- dijo entre dientes el chico

-tú no eres de aquí verdad?- pregunto la chica

-no, soy un estudiante de intercambio, vengo de Inglaterra-

-un inglés, eso explica el acento- Catherine lo miro fijamente

-y…cómo te llamas?- pregunto ciel

-soy…

En eso la chicharra de la escuela suena y todos se dirigen a sus salones

Catherine se dirigió a su salón mientras buscaba en su mochila un cuaderno de pasta gruesa y forrado de morado

-rayos- dijo mientras buscaba su celular y no lo encontraba

-buscabas algo?- pregunto el dueño de aquel ojo azul…

-que te impor…- Cuando Catherine volteo a ver al chico, se encontró con su celular en manos de el- de donde lo sacaste?!- pregunto la pelirroja, quien veía con desprecio a Ciel

-lo encontré en el pasillo y supuse que era tuyo- respondió el peli azul

En ese mismo instante el celular sonó tocando la canción "Monochrome no kiss"

-bueno?- dijo Catherine al contestar

-señorita-…

-Sandra que pasa?- pregunto la chica

-tengo pistas de quien puede ser el demonio- Sandra sonaba burlona

-y?, quien es?

-hoy mismo lo verá- respondió la moza

-espera…

Ya no tuvo más tiempo pues su sirvienta había colgado

-idiota- susurro la chica

-lindo vocabulario- dijo el chico azulino de manera sarcástica

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Así paso el día hasta que llego la hora de Historia, una de las materias que, por mucho Catherine era la mejor, y lo demostraría al "chico nuevo", que la había dejado en ridículo en la clase de matemáticas, ciencias sociales, y otras

-Hoy veremos una época muy importante en Inglaterra- hablo el maestro mientras escribía en el pizarrón

-maldición- susurro Catherine, puesto que de seguro Ciel volvería a dejarle en ridículo

-la época victoriana… alguien me podría decir por qué se le llamo asi?

-…

Catherine alzo la mano lo más rápido posible, casi dejando a todos con la boca por los suelos

-bien Catherine…

-se le llamo así porque fue durante el gobierno de la reina victoria…

-correcto- dijo el maestro- bien como ya sabemos existían las clases sociales y la reina tenía el control, alguien me puede decir un acontecimiento importante?

-…

Esta vez Ciel fue el primero en alzar la mano

-siiiii….

-Ciel- hablo el menor

-bien, Ciel, curioso- esto último lo dijo en un susurro

-Jack el Destripador- contesto el chico azulino

-correcto…- dijo el profesor- alguien más se sabe otro?

-yo- dijo Catherine dejando a Ciel con la palabra en la boca- El gran incendio de Londres- dijo orgullosa

-muy bien, creo que usted y el joven Ciel harían buen equipo

-por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja con burla

-bueno, ya que su compañero nuevo tiene un nombre curioso, hoy voy a hablar de un personaje importante para Londres…su nombre es Ciel Phantomhive-

Al decir esto el profesor, todos, incluida Catherine, voltearon a ver a su compañero quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-el fue conocido como "El perro guardián de la reina", era un noble muy famoso por asumir el papel de jefe de la empresa Funtom, hoy extinta, la cual era productora de dulces y juguetes, a la corta edad de 10 años, ya que sus padres fallecieron en un incendio…

RING RING

Sonó la campana interrumpiendo al profesor

-de tarea, quiero que se reúnan en binas y me investiguen más a fondo sobre este personaje- dijo por último el profesor antes de que todos salieran de la institución

Mientras, Catherine se dirigía hacia el auto negro fuera del colegio, al entrar se encontró con su sirvienta

-sandra, que es lo que investigaste…

-…- la demonio no contesto, solo se quedo viendo por la ventana a un chico en especifico

-SANDRA!- grito la pelirroja enojada

-hay un demonio- contesto la mujer

-que?...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ES TODO TODITO<strong>

**GRACIAS A ESMEREILDA POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS**

**ADEMAS KUROSHITSUJI SIN CIEL O SEBAS NO ES KUROSHITSUJI**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE LE DIERON FAVORITOS**

**BUENO, SE DESPIDE PATYTO35**

**CHAO CHAO**

**PD. FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y UN MUY BUEN Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAAA**

**WOW, YO PUBLICANDO PUNTUAL**

**ESTO NO ES NORMAL, VA A TEMBLAR, BUENO, AQUI ESTOY PUBLICANDO OTRO CAPI, AUNQUE TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO, ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO, POR LA DESVELADA Y BLA BLA BLA**

**BUENO ESTE CAPI ES... COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD ATRASADO Y PORQUE NO TIENE NI 2 DIAS Y YA RECIBI REVIEWS, MME SIENTO MEJOR QUE CUANDO GRELL SE ENCUENTRA CON SEBAS-CHAN**

**MRRR**

**BUENO, SIN MAS EL CAPI**

**KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE YANA TOBOSO, YO SOLO UTILIZO SUS PERSONAJES PARA ESTA HISTORIA, SOLO ME PERTENECEN LOS OC **

* * *

><p>Catherine se dirigía hacia el auto negro fuera del colegio, al entrar se encontró con su sirvienta<p>

-Sandra, que es lo que investigaste…

-…- la demonio no contesto, solo se quedo viendo por la ventana a un chico en especifico

-SANDRA!- grito la pelirroja enojada

-hay un demonio- contesto la mujer

-qué?...

Mientras tanto, Ciel estaba esperando a que su "querido" mayordomo llegara…

-tarde- se dijo a si mismo

De pronto visualizo un auto negro, pero esa presencia… no era Sebastián sin duda, se trataba de otro demonio…acaso era…

-Catherine-

CAPITULO 4: INFORMACION

Después de que el auto pasara justo por enfrente de Ciel, llego Sebastián en un Ferrari rojo, dejando al menor con la boca abierta.

-se…Sebastián- El azulino no podía creer que su mayordomo fuera capaz de verse tan… popular

El mayordomo venia vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa de manga corta, blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, del mismo color que los pantalones, además de que traía unas gafas negras, agregando el modelo del auto, si, era todo un galán de telenovela

-joven amo- hablo el mayor haciendo volver a su amo al mundo

-que es esto?- pregunta aun incrédulo el menor

-bien, ya que hemos estado fuera mucho tiempo, pensé que lo mejor era acoplarse a la época

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

-Sandra, que tanto me ocultas?- Catherine ya estaba mas que irritada por la actitud de su sirvienta endemoniada

-ese niño…- la mujer volteo a ver a la niña- como se llama?- pregunto con nerviosismo

-quien?, el nuevo?...- la pelirroja se molesto al recordar a aquel niño- se llama Ciel Darckness, curioso, el profesor de historia dijo que tenía el mismo nombre que el perro guardián de la reina victoria

-Ciel Phantomhive- dijo la demonio

-eso, por cierto quien fue él?- pregunto la niña con cierto tono de intriga

-el, es muy conocido en el mundo de los demonios, por ser el alma mas irresistible, además de que venció a un ángel y a un demonio, para después convertirse en uno de nosotros- finalizo la mujer

-crees que Ciel Darckness sea el mismo Phantomhive?- pregunto la pelirroja

-probablemente esté en su búsqueda-

-pero, porque…

Sebastián estaba buscando información de la familia Black en la computadora, mientras que Ciel hacia su tarea, ya que había encontrado la manera de acercarse a Catherine

-Joven amo- el mayordomo volteo a ver a un confundido niño

-qué pasa?- pregunto Ciel mientras suspendía su tarea de Ciencias Naturales

-según lo que he investigado es que Catherine Black Toledo, es la heredera a la fortuna Black, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente, el cual no especifican, a los 10 años, fue secuestrada y extorsionada, a la semana fue liberada y regreso con una sirvienta, la cual hoy día es su confidente

-un contrato- dijo Ciel analizando la situación

-probablemente- el mayordomo volvió su vista a la computadora- también dice que ella es famosa por ser una de las familias más cercanas a la corona española, conocida por la sociedad como "El tigre de Su majestad", ya que es la principal responsable de resolver casos de mayor escala…

-es extraño- dijo ciel

-que Bocchan?-

-la información de cómo su familia murió no coincidió con lo primero que investigamos- dijo el azulino al recordar lo primero obtenido

-tal vez el accidente fue para encubrir el asesinato de la familia, pero… lo extraño es que hay mas información de un probable asesinato- Sebastián seguía concentrado en la información

-el accidente fue planeado…

-lo curioso es que si coinciden las fechas de cuando ella reapareció después de la muerte de sus padres- el mayordomo seguía tecleando

-tres meses después de un accidente de auto

-es un reto mayor bocchan- el mayor sonreía y esperaba la nueva orden

-Sebastián, te ordeno investigues todo lo que se pueda de ellos y que todo me lo hagas saber…

-Yes, my lord

Al día siguiente en el instituto:

-Buenos días Catherine- dijo Ciel mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja

-que quieres?- pregunta con su "lindo tono de voz" al azulino

-"lindo tono"- pensó ciel rodando los ojos – solo quería saber si querías que estuviéramos en equipo para lo de la tarea de historia…

-no necesito tu ayuda- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de su asiento- demonio

-con que tu sirvienta se dio cuenta- El niño se quito el parche del ojo, al momento su ojo azul se volvió rojo

-Ciel Phantomhive…

-mucho gusto, Catherine

-sabía que no eras normal- dijo la rojiza- bien las apariencias engañan, pero te advierto no dejare que ganes el juego

-ya lo veremos, es simple no te metas conmigo

-deja de matar personas- la chica ahora con sus negros ojos, miraba fijamente al ser frente a ella

-solo mato a quien se lo merece-

-quien eres tu para decidir?!

-CATHERINE, CIEL, SE PODRA SABER QUE TANTO DISCUTEN- dijo el profesor de matemáticas al entrar al salón

Al instante el color del ojo de Ciel cambio a azul y se puso el parche

-nada- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos

-esto- Catherine volteo a ver a Ciel

-es- El azulino también volteo para encontrarse con la mirada de la pelirroja

-la guerra – dijeron al unísono

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS A ESMEREILDA POR SU LINDO REVIEW, QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA AGRADANDO ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A .o2, JAMAS CREI QUE MI HISTORIA FUERA TAN... ASI, TANTO COMO PARA DEJAR EMOCIONADA A UNA PERSONITA<strong>

**BUENO, CREO QUE ES TODO POR HOY Y PROMETO PUBLICAR PRONTO**

**CHAO CHAO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAA**

**PUBLICANDO CAPITULO SOY FELIZ...**

**BUENO, ANTES DE QUE EMPIECE EL CAPI, RECUERDO, KUROSHITSUJI NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-esto es la guerra-<p>

Las clases continuo normal, a excepción de un par de jovencitos que competían para responder lo que los maestros preguntan

A la hora del receso, todos habían tomado sus mochilas y habían salido del salón, menos 2 jovencitos que se veían fijamente

-así que perro…que es lo que tramas?- pregunto en tono molesto la chica

-no es de tu incumbencia Tigrecito- respondió el Azul

-el que está causando problemas en mi país eres tú, Ingles- Catherine tenía sus ojos negros puestos en aquellos orbes azules

-pero… si aquí la única salvaje eres tu- dijo Ciel

-se acabo!- Catherine se abalanzo contra ciel y esto intento defenderse, al poco tiempo

CAPITULO 5:DISCUSIONES

ambos estaban luchando y golpeándose como si no hubiera un mañana, claro, llamo la atención de los compañeros y como es de costumbre…

-PELEA PELEA PELEA!- se oía en todo el salón

Catherine, no tenía fuerza, claro está peleando contra un demonio

-maldito… demonio- susurro con dificultad la pelirroja

- tonta niña- respondió el azul

-QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- la pelea no solo llamo la atención de alumnos, sino también de el profesor de EDUCACION FISICA

-oh oh- al momento todos los espectadores salieron corriendo

-…- Catherine se encontraba debajo de ciel hasta que había notado la presencia del profesor

Al momento, Ciel se levanto y se sacudió la sudadera negra, Catherine también se levanto, apoyándose de una banca.

-y bien que era todo ese escándalo?- pregunto el profesor

-nada- respondieron al unísono los jóvenes

-bien, como no hicieron nada… tendrán que hacer 1000 vueltas a la cancha de basquetbol, y agradezcan que estoy de humor…

-si señor- respondieron de nuevo al unísono

-te odio- susurro la rojiza

-el sentimiento es mutuo- respondió de la misma manera el azul

-A CORRER!- grito el profesor al ver que estos seguían sin hacer "nada"

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

1000 vueltas más tarde…

Los 2 jóvenes estaban agotados, pues ciel aun siendo demonio seguía sintiendo cosas de humanos

Habían perdido la clase de español y de matemáticas, pero por lo menos era hora de salir

-si vuelvo a ver que no hacen "nada" les suspenderé y les pondré a hacer 2000 vueltas- dijo el profesor moreno mientras salía del gimnasio- advertidos, pueden salir-

-si, gracias- respondieron sin gana los niños

En el portón de la escuela…

-Sebastián- pronto el mayordomo se acerco a su agotado amo

-día duro- se burlo el mayor

-así que este es el demonio 1- dijo detrás de ciel la rojiza

-y a ti que!- respondió Ciel

-pues qué?!- le respondió Catherine

-señorita- una voz hablo tras de ella

-Sandra- dijo la niña mientras sonreía

-así que esta es la que te llevara al infierno- dijo ciel de la misma manera que ella hace un rato

-se acabo- y de nuevo los menores se encontraban rodando en el piso mientras se golpeaban

-hay no puede ser- suspiraron los sirvientes al ver el comportamiento de sus amos

-señorita…

-bocchan

Ambos sirvientes hablaban a sus respectivos amos, pero ninguno les hacia caso

-ALTO!- grito Sandra a todo pulmón

-qué?- los 2 niños dejaron de pelear

-al fin- suspiro Sebastián

- que es lo que se traen?- pregunto Sandra

-él/ ella empezó- contestaron los jóvenes mientras se señalaban

-esto no es de un caballero- reprocho Sebastián

-ni de una dama- termino de decir Sandra

2 HORAS MAS TARDE…

MANSION BLACK

-auch!- se quejo Ciel, quien tenia una bolsa de hielo en el ojo izquierdo}

-no te quejes llorón- Catherine estaba al otro lado de la sala con otra bolsa n su cabeza

-Catherine- le regaño Sandra

-perdón- respondió Catherine

-wow actúa como tu mama- el azulino sonrió ante su burla

-por lo menos no la trato como a un perro- después la roja volteo a ver a Sebastián quien estaba jugando con un gatito negro- pobre Sebastián

-no lo pobretees es un impostor- reclamo ciel

-mira quien lo dice…

-OTRA VEZ!- grito Sandra

-lo siento- respondieron los menores con cara de regañados

-bien ire por un poco de café- dijo la demonio- hay de ustedes si empiezan a pelear- dicho esto los vio con una cara de pocos amigos y se retiro

-y…cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Ciel a la niña

-11- respondió sin ganas la menor mientras jugaba con su celular

- y vas en 1º de secundaria!- el azulino estaba mas que sorprendido

-es por mi nivel académico, era demasiado para 5º de primaria- dijo con orgullo la niña

-pero te ves de 13- dijo ciel desconcertado

-será porque estoy maquillada y tu eres un enano?- la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, en eso llego Sandra y se callo al instante

-Esto va a ser una tarde larga- suspiro el azulino

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO EL CAPI TERMINADO, PUFF, AHORA SI QUE ESTOY SECA, ES CORTO, LO SE, PERO TENIA QUE CORTARLE ALLI, YA QUE LO QUE SIGUE ES MAS PESADO<strong>

**BUENO, SE DESPIDE PATYTO35**

**CHAO CHAO**

**CASI SE ME OLVIDA... LES GUSTARIA QUE HICIERA UN CIELXLECTORA?, ES QUE TENGO LA IDEA PERO USTEDES DIGANME, SI POR LO MENOS 3 PERSONAS QUIEREN LA HISTORIA LA EMPESARE A PUBLICAR DESDE FEBRERO-MARZO**


End file.
